


So This Is Love

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, cute i guess? it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: "Let's run away together."





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> Okay, okay, I'll start giving you summaries.  
> This is the second shortest fic I've ever written oops  
> EDIT: THEY LEFT KUDOS AGAIN OMG I CAN'T

“Hey Pete?”

Looking down at the man curled up next to his side, Pete responded. “Mmm?”

“Let’s run away together.”

Pete smiled. “I’m not opposed.”

It had been a long day—they were both lying in bed, close to sleep, and the only light was coming from the TV in front of them, playing some nonsense show they had chosen. Pete looked at Patrick again. The light was doing something beautiful to his hair, washing over his face and arms as he pressed his nose further into Pete’s shoulder. _Gorgeous._

A kiss was buried in Patrick’s hair. “You’re beautiful,” Pete whispered.

“So are you,” Patrick said, putting his hand on top of Pete’s. He looked up at Pete with tired blue eyes, and even though he was exhausted, his smile didn’t change. “All the time.”

“No, that’s you.”

Patrick blushed. “Stop that.”

“Never,” Pete joked, taking Patrick’s hand in his own and squeezing his fingers. “So where do you want to go?”

“Huh? Oh. I don’t know, really.”

“So you want to run away with me and you don’t even know to where?” Pete mused.

“Maybe,” Patrick said, looking down. “Mostly I just want to be with you.”

Pete’s heart swelled. “Aw, babe. Yeah, we can do that.”

“Good.” Patrick snuggled farther into Pete, scooting so that their bodies were pressed together. He yawned and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna sleep, alright?”

“Yeah, you’re alright. Here,” Pete said, slipping Patrick’s glasses off his nose and folding them up. He put them on the bedside table. “You good?”

“Mhm.” Patrick relaxed even further when Pete began carding his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “Oh, that’s nice.”

Pete smiled. “And you’re adorable.”

“And I love you,” Patrick muttered, falling asleep fast.

Squeezing Patrick’s fingers once more, Pete breathed, “I love you, too.”

And nothing else mattered.


End file.
